Astral Journey
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Just weeks after Emperor Splero expired, Mae was invited by the Emperor's Regent for a formal gathering somewhere in Zootopia. With his partner Gregg in tow as well with Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps at her sides, Mae Borowski is about time to have a nightly adventure through to some say, a 'paranormal yet astral adventure' through time.


A few weeks have passed and the flags were still hoisted in half-mast. The reason why is that the people of Zootopia, Possum Springs and the Empire of Splena were still mourning over the death of Emperor Splero 'Spleriia' Kerano. The great human monarch passed away alongside with his royal family and former ancestors after battling uremia for more than a year and shortly after his death, a power vacuum nearly fractured Zootopia and Splena. Luckily for others, Splero's regents manage to keep the politics aside yet in orderly manner.

In her own cubicle of the office complex where she worked at, Mae was busy typing on her desktop. She typed in a few words before her partner Gregg interrupted her.

'Hey, Mae.'

'Yeah?'

'Are you busy in there?'

'Not at all, Gregg. Why did you ask?'

The fox then handed to her a letter.

'Because there is a letter written in your name.'

The female cat went curious and took the letter from Gregg.

'Interesting. Where did you get this?'

'The secretary in the office just handed that to me.'

'I see.'

Mae grab hold a letter opener from one corner and she opened the letter for its content. With the contents removed, the feline then revealed a message right into her own eyes.

...

 _Dear Mae,_

 _We have invited you to the Splenish Imperial Legation located in Zootopia for a formal gathering that would take place here at 9 PM sharp as a gesture of friendship in respect and remembrance of our former reigning Emperor. You can bring along other people from your area as well because the more guests we have, the merrier that the gathering would be._

 _Please be guided accordingly._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Chimpan Kerano - Regent of Emperor Splero 'Spleriia' Kerano_

 _October, 2017_

 _..._

Mae's face got lightened up after she reads the message that was on the letter.

'I was invited, dude.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'For what?'

'For a formal gathering party of some sort.'

Gregg snickered.

'Nice! The letter even says that anyone would be welcome to join in.'

'Really?! That's great! Can I come with you?'

Mae giggled.

'Sure thing, Gregg. I would be glad for you to join in with me.'

The fox snickered again with a grin on his face.

...

The time was around 8:35 PM when both Mae and Gregg arrived at the Splenish Imperial Legation. As they parked their electric converted bike on one corner, they saw some other cars parked nearby.

'Look, Mae. I guess there would be a lot of people in this formal gathering tonight.'

'It is. No wonder Emperor Spleriia was a famed socialite.'

'I wish I could be like him.'

Mae scoffs.

'Speak for yourself, man.'

Both the cat and the fox then went through the guarded entrance. As they entered, countless of Zootopians and other famed individuals were all around the place. They're all wearing either tuxedos or other formal clothes and most of them were chatting or dancing around elegantly.

'Whoa. What a sight here.'

A voice then called out.

'Mae? Gregg?'

Both of them looked around and they couldn't believed it. They saw both Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps in the corner.

'Hey, Gregg! Look at the corner. It's Nick and Judy!'

'It is!'

Gregg chuckled as he and Mae approached to the two of the famed ZPD officers that served Emperor Splero long ago.

'How are you guys?'

'We're both enjoying the place. This legation is so crammed with people.'

'Indeed. Most of the guests here were Splero's followers living from Downtown Zootopia.'

'Oh yeah. Thanks, Nick.'

Judy cleared her throat.

'What brings you and Gregg here?'

'Same as you guys would normally do.'

'I see. That's good.'

'Yeah. I know.'

Nick then took a sip of carrot juice from his own tea cup.

'Anyone for some sips?'

'I'll pass.'

'Me too.'

'Oh.'

Mae and Judy then giggled as Nick plastered a poker face and resumed on sipping.


End file.
